Serena
by sibila dark
Summary: - Cual es su triste historia?- Nunca tuvo una historia triste... simplemente realista... Adaptación de la película Jaen Eyre 2011
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer _

_Ninguno de los personajes que dan vida a esta historia me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de la Gran Naoko Takeuchi simplemente he decidido entrelazarlos en esta historia._

_Los que les presento en esta ocasión es una adaptación de la película Jaen Eyre (2011), basada en la novela romántica del mismo nombre escrita por Charlotte Brontë y publicada en 1847. Repito la base de la historia no es mía, simplemente la he querido adaptar a los personajes de Sailor Moon. Espero que no me demanden y por el contrario les guste tanto como a mi =)_

* * *

**Serena**

_**Fría y tormentosa fue su partida de aquel lugar al cual llego a considerar un hogar… el dolor le oprimía el pecho y parecía apuñalarla cada que daba un paso lejos de la propiedad pero no podía volver… no podía mirar atrás aunque en sus oídos resonara aún el eco de su voz llamándola…**_

_**Lodo… incertidumbre… humedad… desolación… lejos de casa, en medio de la nada, su corazón roto y la desesperación hicieron presa fácil de ella… y lloro cual niña abandonada, que paradigma, volvía a sentirse tan huérfana como cuando era pequeña… pero ella siguió caminando, no sabía a dónde, solo camino hasta que la noche y la lluvia la amedrentaron robando sus fuerzas… tenía hambre… tenia frio… se sentía desfallecer, fue entonces que a lo lejos diviso luz, una casa... no supo cómo pudo llegar hasta la puerta, solo que con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban toco esperando que no la dejaran morir de aquella triste forma…**_

- Moriré…- _sin respuesta alguna a su llamado se resigno…_

_**De las sombras una silueta surgió como salvadora, tomándola en brazos, llevándola a la calidez…**_

- Darién?- _murmullos… caras desconocidas… se sentía aturdida… pérdida…_

- La he encontrado en la puerta-

- Esta pálida a morir-

- Hanna, trae algo de leche caliente!-

- Hubiéramos encontrado su cuerpo por la mañana… y nos hubiera perseguido por rechazarla-

- Estoy seguro de que no es una vagabunda-

- Hay leche para ti…-

- Toma…- _el liquido la hizo sentir un poco más viva… eran buenas personas… se preocupaban por ella aun sin saber quién era…_

- Pregúntale el nombre- _escucho decir al que identifico como un joven…_

- Cómo te llamas?- _le cuestiono una de las muchachas…_

"**Serena Tsukino…"**

_**Una voz fantasmal le recordó su nombre… una voz desagradable que avivaba viejos y desagradables recuerdos…**_

- Dinos que podemos hacer por ti…- _hablo una vez más el joven…_

- Tú nombre…- _una vez más le incito la chica…_

_**Agobiada… aturdida…asustada…**_

"**Donde estas?"**

_**Una vez más aquella voz…**_

- Debo esconderme…-_ su voz sonó torturada… angustiada… pero ella ya no estaba allí… corría por un pasillo que ella había aprendido a conocer muy bien…_

- Darién debemos calentarla-

- Llevémosla arriba- _lejanas se le hicieron las voces a la pequeña Serena…_

- Morirá? – _quien se escondía desesperada de aquel monstruo…_

**-Flashback-**

_**Sentada en el alféizar, resguardada por las grandes y gruesas cortinas, una Serena, con solo 10 años de edad, esperaba poder ser invisible para su primo Sammy Reed…**_

- ¿Dónde estás rata?- _le vio pasearse por el salón con su espada de juguete en la mano… valga decir que aquella arma era real y le encantaba enfundarla para causarle miedo…- _Se que estas aquí- _Serena se arribo hasta la esquina de las cortinas guardando el más absoluto silencio…- _Si sales arrastrándote y dices: 'perdón, amo Reed' puede que lo reconsidere- _Disculparse? Ella? Por qué? Por no dejarse humillar a su antojo?... el siguió paseándose por la habitación, acechándola hasta llegar a la puerta de salida- _Mamá…-

- Sammy- _La tía Reed pasaba en ese momento por la habitación contigua, llamando la atención del pequeño demonio… entonces Serena se sintió a salvo, volviendo a su cómoda posición se dispuso a seguir ojeando aquel libro sobre aves… pero solo tuvo tiempo de mirar una página cuando la fea cara de su primo se asomo con furia a través de las cortinas…_

- Ahí estas!- _la señalo con aquella espada dispuesto a dar su estocada… pero ella simulo no asustarse e ignorarlo…- _Ese libro me pertenece, rata!

- Pertenece a mi tío Reed!- _le repuso ella con firmeza pero este se lo arrebato con rabia, agitándolo con amenaza asía ella haciéndola protegerse con las manos ante el golpe que no llego, le miro entonces confundida y una risa burlona se asomo en los labios de él, espero que bajara la guardia, propinándole un golpe seco con el libro haciendo que su cabeza rebotara contra la ventana, abriéndole una herida en su pequeña cabeza… pero ella no lloro… tal vez como él esperaba… no, en aquel momento la rabia y la frustración explotaron tan fuerte en ella como el dolor que sentía su cabeza…_

- Malcriado chiquillo idiota!- _le había empujado, consiguiendo tirarle al suelo y arremeter a golpes contra él, causando un gran alboroto que no tardo en llamar la atención de las criadas y la familia…_

- Mamá!- _lloriqueo el chiquillo._

- Qué vergüenza!- _escucho decir a las señora Abbot, el ama de llaves… pero ella no detuvo su venganza contra él… seguía golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas…_

- Mamá!- _lloriqueo una vez más el chico… mientras la señora Reed corría a separarla de su retoño…_

- Diablillo desgraciado!- _la aparto rudamente de él…_

- Me atacó!- _acuso el chiquillo…_

- Te odio, Sammy Reed!- _Serena peleaba con fiereza para zafarse de su tía y terminar de moler a aquel mocoso…_

- Hilary quítala!- _grito la señora Reed a la ama de llaves; la mujer obedeció al instante apartando a Serena con ayuda de Ikuko, la nana…- _Enciérrenla en el cuarto rojo!- _sentencio su tía, reavivando el miedo en Serena…_

- No!- _suplicaba Serena, pero a nadie parecía importarle, su tía consolaba a su primo mientras sus primas miraban atónitas la situación…- _por favor! Por favor! Esta embrujado!- _las mujeres la arrastraban por el pasillo, mientras ella se ceñía de las paredes para no ser llevada pero la Señora Abbot e Ikuko eran más fuertes que ella y por más que lucho lograron introducirla en aquel recinto de terror… aquella habitación donde había muerto su tío…- _Por favor!- _suplico una vez más pero ellas la sentaron bruscamente en un sillón…_

- Si no te sientas quieta, te ataremos!- _le dijo la Señora Abbot…_

- Lo hacemos por tú propio bien…- _había tratado de explicarle Ikuko…_

- Rece por su perdón, Srta. Tsukino, o algo entrará por esa chimenea y se la llevará!-_Las palabras de la señora Abbot habían sido toscas y contundentes y sin más habían desaparecido dejando a Serena en un estado de pura histeria…_

- Déjeme salir, por favor!- _golpeo desesperada la puerta- _Tenga piedad, tía Reed!- _golpeo con fuerza, pero nadie atendió a su llamado, siguió golpeando frustrada hasta que el eco de un aleteo fantasmal llamo su atención… provenía de la chimenea… retirándose unos pasos de la puerta, clavo su mirada celeste en la boca de la vieja chimenea, mientras el sonido se asía más fuerte… tanto que parecía rodearla… su corazón latía con fuerza y sus manos sudaban, toda ella estaba en vilo ante la imponente estructura, cuando sin más exploto en una nube de ceniza y la hizo correr hasta la puerta gritando y golpeando con fuerza con las manos, los pies y por ultimo su cabeza cayendo de inmediato en la inconsciencia…_

_**De aquella triste tarde, la pequeña Serena no recordó más… tal vez por el golpe, tal vez un shock nervioso, a nadie le importo en realidad… a nadie le importaba en realidad Serena Tsukino…**_

- ¿Sabes, Serena Tsukino, a donde van los malvados al morir?- _la habían llamado aquel día hasta la sala de estar, de pie ahora, frente a un hombre al que no conocía y que la cuestionaba de manera extraña, mientras tomaba el té junto a su tía…_

- Van al infierno- _serena y escueta fue su respuesta…_

- Y qué es el infierno?- _siguió cuestionándola, mientras la miraba con desdén…_

- Un hoyo lleno de fuego- _su tía paseo su mirada del hombre a ella…_

- ¿Te gustaría caer en ese hoyo y arder ahí para siempre?- _su tono amenazante no logro amedrentarla… ya estaba acostumbrada a que la trataran de aquella forma…_

- No, Señor…-

- Como podrías evitarlo?-

- Debo mantenerme con buena salud y no morir- _aquella no era la respuesta que esperaba el hombre y su expresión lo reflejo…_

- ¿Tiene familia?- _la pregunta estuvo dirigida esta vez a las señora Reed…_

- Es huérfana…- _suspiro con pesar… más por ella que por la niña…- _Su madre era la hermana de mi esposo- _Serena les miro- _en su lecho de muerte me pidió que la cuidara, siempre la he tratado como si fuera mía…- _la pequeña no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba- _Si la acepta en las escuela Lowood, Sr. Black, sea estricto con ella…- _la mirada de Neherenia Reed se cruzo un instante con el de sus sobrina- _Tiene maldad en su corazón y lamentablemente, su peor defecto es el engaño…-

- Quédese tranquila ya que le quitaremos la maldad a esta pequeña desagradecida- _otro torturador más a la lista… Diamante Black…_

- Y las vacaciones- _Serena deseaba salir corriendo de aquel salón lleno de inmundicia pero sus pies no respondían- _Debe pasarlas todas en Lowood- _el Sr. Black asintió y con una sonrisa compartida entre ambos sellaron aquel trato, saliendo de manera discreta del salón dejando a la niña con su tía…- _Puede retirarse- _la despidió sin más…_

- Dijo que soy una mentirosa! No lo soy!- _replico Serena con amargura…mientras su tía la miraba cínica…- _Si lo fuera, diría que la quiero, y no es así- _su pequeño cuerpo temblaba de rabia- _La desprecio más que a nadie en el mundo- _aquellas palabras parecieron sorprender a la señora Reed, tal vez por la franqueza de la pequeña- _La gente cree que es buena, pero es mala y dura de corazón!- _continuo Serena- _Le diré a todos lo que ha hecho!

- Los niños malos deben ser corregidos- _se justifico la mujer…_

- Mi defecto no es el engaño- _refuto la niña…_

- Pero eres impetuosa…

- El tío Reed esta en el cielo como mi padre y mi madre! Saben cuánto me odia y quisiera verme muerta! Ven todo lo que hace y la juzgarán, Sra. Reed!

- Sal de aquí- _Neherenia parecía al borde del descontrol pero no quería demostrarle a Serena que la había afectado sus palabras…_

_**La mañana del 19 de enero, Serena abandono su vida en Gateshead, en silencio, sin despedida alguna más que la bendición de su niñera Ikuko, abordo aquel carruaje que la llevaría asía Lowood.**_

_**El sol aun no despuntaba cuando marcho y ya se había ocultado para cuando la recibieron en aquella lúgubre escuela. Una señora de mediana edad, de aspecto rudo y parco la condujo a través de los fríos y oscuros pasillos hasta llegar a un salón pobremente iluminado donde otras niñas se apilaban en fila…**_

- Siguiente… Muestre las manos- _las chicas con sus vestidos grises y raidos mostraban obedientes las manos a aquella dama…_

- Deténgase- _Le ordeno la mujer tosca que la guiaba… mientras miraba el triste panorama que le pintaba aquel lugar, la mujer fue desprendiéndola de sus pertenencias, soltando con brusquedad su abrigo- _Muy ostentoso…- _y con desprecio su gorro…_

- Siguiente!- _se oyó al fondo, mientras la mujer la despojaba de su vestido…_

- Salga de su bonito vestido- _dijo con sarcasmo y Serena obedeció sin chistar…_- Quédese allí- _vio a la mujer salir de la habitación mientras la demás niñas seguían con su rutina…_

- Muéstreme las manos- _desvió la mirada a la chica que mostraba brevemente sus manos ante la dama… fue la primera vez que vio a aquella hermosa niña de mirada azul y cabello rubio como el sol…_

**-Flashback End-**

- Me llamo Serena Moon…- _inmersa se encontraba aún en aquel recuerdo de Lowood…_

- ¿Quién puede venir a ayudarte?- _escuchaba su voz pero aun se veía en aquella oscura y fría habitación del internado…_

- Nadie- _pero ella ya no estaba ahí, ni tenía diez años_… _se encontraba en un cuarto desconocido, con gente desconocida…_

_**Casi sin fuerzas y mareada se puso en pie y dispuso ha asearse he idear lo que sería su vida de aquí en adelante…**_

**Nota de la Adaptadora =)**

**Bueno aquí les dejo el primer capítulo, disfrútenlo y déjenme saber si les gusto o no :) **


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer _

_Ninguno de los personajes que dan vida a esta historia me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de la Gran Naoko Takeuchi simplemente he decidido entrelazarlos en esta historia._

_Los que les presento en esta ocasión es una adaptación de la película Jaen Eyre (2011), basada en la novela romántica del mismo nombre escrita por Charlotte Brontë y publicada en 1847. Repito la base de la historia no es mía, simplemente la he querido adaptar a los personajes de Sailor Moon. Espero que no me demanden y por el contrario les guste tanto como a mi =)_

* * *

**Serena**

- Haz que me una a ti con un lazo de amor inseparable… Tú y solo tú satisfaces al que te ama y sin ti, todo es vano y vacío… Amén…-

- Amén…- _respondieron al unisonó las damas a la mesa…_

_**Con renovadas fuerzas Serena compartía mesa con aquellas personas que ya no eran tan desconocidas para ella. El joven Darién Chiba, párroco, y sus hermanas Lita y Amy Chiba, institutrices, al igual que ella.**_

- Que maravilloso verla levantada, Srta Moon- _manifestó Lita con gran placer…-_ La semana pasada parecía que deberíamos enterrarle en una tumba sin nombre- _se expreso esta vez con tono dramático dejando a Serena un poco atónita…_

- Leyó The Bride of Lindorf – _Explico Amy_- Y ahora sólo ve doncellas angustiadas y muertes dramáticas –

- Lamento haber causado problemas…- _se disculpo Serena…había caído inesperadamente en aquella casa perturbando el orden de sus moradores, no cabía más que disculparse…_

- Tonterías!- _Le replico Amy, restándole importancia a los supuestos inconvenientes…_

- Es lo más excitante que ha ocurrido aquí desde el sermón de Darién sobre la caída de Babilonia!- _expreso Lita una vez más con emoción, ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de su hermano, la cual ella ignoro de manera magistral…_

- Espero no abusar de su amabilidad, Sr. Chiba…- _le repuso Serena…_

- Entonces dígame dónde ubicarla- _parco y distante, volvió a dirigirse a ella Darién Chiba…_

- Muéstreme donde buscar trabajo, es todo lo que le pido-

- No tiene aún fuerzas para trabajar! No es así, Amy? –

- No! Quédese con nosotras- _Apoyo Amy…_

- Ustedes regresan a sus puestos a fin de mes- _les recordó el Sr. Chiba una vez más tosco- ¿_Qué hará entonces la Srta. Moon?- _ambas hermanas le vieron derrotadas, mientras él volvía su mirada a Serena…_- Me esforzaré por ayudarla, si así lo desea-

- Con todo el corazón, señor- _aquella actitud de él lograba ponerla nerviosa… hasta un punto indeseada… como cuando era pequeña…_

- La escuela a la que asistió- _continuó él- _esta institución caritativa- _sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse- _¿para qué la preparó?- _su cuestionamiento la transporto de nueva cuenta a aquel mundo oscuro de recuerdos… un golpe… un azote…- _¿Fue una educación completa?-

- Muy completa- _nadie sabría nunca cuan completa había sido aquella educación en Lowood… tan completa como para dejar marcada su memoria…_

**-Flashback-**

- Algo de inteligencia…- _la lluvia inclemente de aquella mañana no distrajo ni por un minuto a las niñas que se encontraban en aquel recinto… Miss Mónica Miller impartía la clase en aquel momento y ellas obedientes repetían cada palabra con solemnidad…_

- Algo de inteligencia…

- … servirá…-

- … servirá…-

- para un hombre afortunado-

- para un hombre afortunado-

- Otra vez! Algo de inteligencia…- _con su gorrito blanco sosteniendo su melena y ataviada con aquel uniforme gris raido, Serena se encontraba hasta el frente de una de las filas que formaban el centenar de niñas en aquel salón, todas con pizarras en manos y recitando a voz lo dicho por Miss Miller…_

- Algo de inteligencia…

- …servirá…-

- …servirá…- _su atención se desvió por un momento de aquella frase…_

- para un hombre afortunado- _y mientras Miss Miller seguía con la clase_,_su mirada azul se cruzo con otra en aquella habitación… era ella… la niña rubia que había visto la noche pasada…_

- para un hombre afortunado- _repetían las demás niñas, pero su atención estaba en aquella rubia que le sonreía amistosa y en su emoción devolvió aquella sonrisa con un suspiro de incredulidad…_

- Aino!-_ Grito Miss Scatcherd, la inspectora, a la niña que sonreía a Serena…_- No soportare su actitud- _Miss Beryl Scatcherd se dirigió hasta la fila de la pequeña rubia y esta sin más se puso en pie y se dirigió hasta ella. Tomo aire mientras la Miss la agarraba del hombro y extendía la vara con la que azotaría su espalda…_

- De pie!- _llamo una de las Mises cuando en el salón se presento el Sr. Black y Miss Scatcherd detenía el castigo…_

- Veo que está mortificando la carne de esta niña- _Serena dio un agradecimiento silencioso a la aparición de aquel hombre, ella no deseaba ver como castigaban aquella rubia…_

- Señor ella no estaba…- _Miss Beryl trato de justificar el castigo pero fue interrumpida por el Sr. Black…_

- Su misión es que se arrepienta y sea abnegada, continúe…- _Miss Scatcherd tomo una vez más a la chica en sus manos y empezó a azotarla con dureza…Serena se quebró…la felicidad que había sentido solo minutos antes había sido destrozada por aquellos monstruos… fue entonces que un sonido fuerte se escucho… su pizarra había caído al suelo y se había roto en pedazos, su acción detuvo los azotes de Miss Beryl, mientras el salón entero volteaba sus miradas a ella…_

- La niña nueva- _el Sr. Black se dirigió a ella, fue entonces que Serena cayó en cuenta de lo sucedido, en medio de su confuso dolor había dejado caer su pizarra…_

_**No fue consiente en que momento la habían arrancado de la fila o quien lo había hecho, en aquel momento ella era incapaz de reparar en detalles, solo noto el momento en que era alzada y puesta de pie en un banquillo alto, en medio de aquel extenso pasillo…**_

- Éste es el pedestal de la infamia… Se quedará ahí todo el día!- _las demás niñas la miraban mientras el Sr. Black les daba instrucciones a todas…- _No comerá, ni beberá, para que aprenda lo estéril de la vida de una pecadora…- _Sin palabras, sin sentir, le faltaba el aliento y su corazón se oprimía con cada palabra de aquel infame hombre- _Niñas, las exhorto a evitarla, a excluirla- _la pequeña niña rubia la miraba con pesar en aquellos azules ojos… terminarían por alejarla de ella cual leproso?- _aislarla desde hoy en adelante… Retiren su amistad y nieguen su amor a Serena Tsukino, la mentirosa!- _ahí frente a ella su Juez…_

_**Cuanto tiempo había pasado ahí de pie? No lo supo, en un punto del día, el hambre y la sed la hizo perder la conciencia de todo lo que la rodeaba, del frío, de las demás chicas que desfilaban por el pasillo, de las Mises que la miraban con desdén. Entonces un destello dorado brillo y unos ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos devolviendo animo a su cuerpo y esperanza a su corazón, cuando su pequeña mano se extendió ofreciéndole un mendrugo de pan y sonriéndole de aquella manera tan de ella, desapareció corriendo por aquel pasillo…**_

_**Mina Aino era su nombre… la niña de hermosos ojos celestes y melena rubia similares a los de Serena, en realidad Mina era muy parecida físicamente a ella, solo la diferenciaban dos años de edad y unos cuantos centímetros de estatura; dedicada en sus estudios, gustosa de leer, dotada de una humildad y paciencias únicas, que Serena llego a admirar sobremanera… Esa era Mina Aino, la niña de la sonrisa brillante… la hermana que Serena nunca tuvo y que tanto necesitaba…**_

- ¿Cómo toleras que te peguen?- _Había preguntado Serena, una de aquellas tarde cuando no llovía y se refugiaban en una esquina del jardín a leer libros y platicar…_

- La Sra. Scatcherd me pega para mejorarme- _Mina había cerrado con calma el libro diciendo aquello como si fuera lo más normal del mundo…-_La atormentan mis faltas…- _aquello era indignante para la justa alma de Serena…_

- Si me golpeara, le rompería esa vara ante sus narices!-

- Encontraría otra muy pronto- _le dijo condescendiente Mina- _Mi padre decía que la vida es muy corta para vivirla sintiendo desprecio…- _entonces comprendió a su corta edad, que si seguía guardando resentimiento a todo el que le hacía mal, terminaría amargada y desolada por tanto sentimiento insano… otra de las buenas enseñanzas que le debía a su querida Mina…_

- En la casa de mi tía, me sentía sola y despreciada…- _expreso taciturna…- _Pensaba que podía vivir sin amor y ternura…-

- Eres querida…- _Mina tomo su mano y eso la reconforto- _Hay un mundo invisible a tu alrededor...- _su cara sonriente le calentó el alma- _un reinado de espíritus con la misión de cuidarte, Serena… ¿no los ves?-

**-Flashback End-**

_**Despertó de aquella ensoñación con el boceto del rostro de Mina en sus manos, lo había hecho mientras estaba inmersa en sus recuerdos sobre ella…**_

- ¿Serena?- _Lita la llamo al verla con la mirada perdida. Estaban ahora en el salón de estar de aquella pequeña casa, los cuatro pasando la tarde…_

- ¿Tienes algo para que haga?-

- Ya estás haciendo algo…- _le dijo Lita, refiriéndose a su boceto…- _¿Puedo verlo?- _sonrió curiosa y Serena no tuvo más opción que ceder. La chica ojeo primero el que Serena sostenía en sus manos, el retrato de Mina, luego los que se encontraban esparcidos en la mesita junto a ella- _Son hermosos!- _manifestó con admiración, hasta que uno en particular llamo su atención…- _Darién!- _Mina corrió al lado de su hermano para mostrarle aquel papel con emoción…_

- No, Lita, por favor!- _trato de retenerle Serena pero el papel ya descansaba en manos de Darién…_

- Mira lo hábil que es Serena!-_el hombre inspecciono el papel, reconociéndose a sí mismo en aquel retrato…_

- ¿Ésa es su imagen de mi, Srta. Moon?- _le miro con una mezcla de maravilla y asombro pero ella no respondió, se mantuvo calma mientras volvía a tomar asiento…_- Qué temible soy!- _expreso de manera jovial y graciosa, era la primera vez que Serena le veía de aquella forma, relajada y desinhibida…_

_**Los días que paso en casa de los Chiba en Whitcross, trajeron consigo tranquilidad a la vida de Serena, aunque ocasionalmente sus recuerdos revoloteaban a su alrededor dejándole un sabor de nostalgia…**_

**-Flashback-**

- Serena- _su voz sonó tan débil, tan enferma, que ha Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón, pero ella previendo el estado de la pequeña atrapo su mano con toda la fuerza que poseía en aquel momento…_- Estas helada…Tus piecitos están descalzos- _Mina llevaba días tosiendo y quejándose de dolores en el pecho, la fiebre agravó la situación, pero el desinterés que mostraban las Mises y hasta al mismo Sr. Black era lo que más asustaba a Serena…- _Ven a la cama y cúbrete- _ella no quería que le pasara nada a Mina, había escuchado a las Mises hablar de que se encontraba muy mal y que tal vez abandonaría Lowood en cualquier momento, pero aún era muy pequeña para entender lo que aquellas palabras significaban en realidad. Con su pequeño corazón angustiado se coló entre las sabanas de Mina, mientras la escuchaba toser una vez más de manera seca…_

- ¿Cómo estás?- _se aventuro a preguntarle, con la esperanza de recibir un "bien" como respuesta…_

- Estoy feliz Serena…me voy a casa…-

- ¿Con tu padre?...-

- Me voy con Dios…- _sus miedos se reafirmaron con aquello…- _No estés triste…- _trato de consolarle ella…- _Tienes pasión por la vida…y un día irás hacia la felicidad…- _dolía… dolía tanto verle tan tranquila sabiendo que pronto no estaría más… dolía sentirle tan fría… dolía verle con la misma dulce sonrisa con la que la conoció… Acaso debían morir todos aquellos a los que amaba y que la amaban?... otro golpe de tos y ella apretó su mano con fuerza- _No me dejes…- _le pidió con hilo de voz…_- Me gusta tenerte cerca…-

- No te dejare…- _Mina besos su mano entrelazada con la propia- _Nadie me apartara de ti…- _nuevamente la tos pero ello no les desvelo, acurrucándose mutuamente durmieron en paz…_

_**Despertó aquella mañana de manera abrupta en los brazos del Sr. Black, se revolvió de manera violenta entre sus brazos gritando el nombre de Mina, mientras veía como las Mises tapaban el cuerpo de esta con una sabana… Mina había muerto…**_

**-Flashback End-**

**Notas de la Adaptadora =)**

**Gracias a todas aquellas y tal vez aquellos que hayan pasado por aquí y dado una ojeada a esta historia, espero ir bien y que les agrade la lectura.**

**Algún comentario, sugerencia o lo que sea que se les ocurra será bienvenido! :) **

**Nos seguimos leyendo!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer _

_Ninguno de los personajes que dan vida a esta historia me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de la Gran Naoko Takeuchi simplemente he decidido entrelazarlos en esta historia._

_Los que les presento en esta ocasión es una adaptación de la película Jaen Eyre (2011), basada en la novela romántica del mismo nombre escrita por Charlotte Brontë y publicada en 1847. Repito la base de la historia no es mía, simplemente la he querido adaptar a los personajes de Sailor Moon. Espero que no me demanden y por el contrario les guste tanto como a mi =)_

* * *

**Serena**

_**La tarde en que Lita y Amy partieron asía sus respectivos puestos de trabajos, dejo a Serena inmersa en el desconcierto, en el poco tiempo que tuvo de tratarlas se había acostumbrado a su compañía, a sus horas de charadas, al respeto y afecto con el cual la trataban. Ahora contaba solo con la compañía del Sr. Chiba en aquella propiedad y aunque él se había notado más relajado con su presencia, Serena sentía aún que no era de su completo agrado…**_

- ¿Sr. Chiba? Me pregunto si ya tiene algún trabajo para mi…- _Se aventuro a cuestionar mientras veía a lo lejos desaparecer la carreta en la que iban Lita y Amy…_

- Hace un tiempo encontré algo, pero no se lo comente porque es un trabajo modesto y temo que lo rechace- _él le daba la espalda mientras le comentaba aquello, como siempre manteniendo su distancia…_

- No me importa lo que deba hacer- _ella se aproximo a él quedando hombro con hombro, fue entonces que una vez más el adopto aquella posición relajada con ella… El Sr. Chiba llegaba a expresarse de maneras tan contradictorias con Serena, que lograba confundirla…_

- Cuando llegué a la parroquia hace dos años, no había escuela…- _empezaron a caminar juntos de regreso a la casa mientras él le platicaba- _Abrí una para niños y ahora quiero abrir una para niñas. La directora tendrá una cabaña pagada por benefactores y recibirá 15 libras al año, puede ver cuán humilde e innoble es-

- Sr. Chiba, gracias! Acepto!- _él la miro con un dejo de incredulidad en su cara…_- Con todo el corazón- _pero ella se veía contenta y realmente agradecida con aquella oportunidad…_

- Pero ¿comprende lo que le digo?- _volvió a cuestionarla él, incapaz de creer la reacción positiva de ella- _Es una escuela de pueblo, hijas de granjeros… ¿Qué hará con todo su refinamiento?- _Serena sonrió ante la preocupación de él… '¿su refinamiento?' como si ella perteneciese a la nobleza, pensó irónica…_

- Lo reservaré para cuando sea necesario… no lo perderé…- _le expreso ella sonriente._

_**Él no pareció totalmente convencido con su decisión, pero no le discutió más sobre el asunto, por el contrario se mantuvo callado y observador de sus movimientos, mientras recorrían la cabaña donde ella se hospedaría de ahora en adelante… Serena le intrigaba… le incitaba con su silencio a querer saber más sobre su vida… Ella se percato más de una vez del escrutinio al que se veía expuesta pero aquello no le molesto, sabía que el Sr. Chiba era un buen hombre y que con justa razón debía tener más de una duda sobre ella… después de todo ni siquiera sabía su verdadero nombre…**_

_**La noche ya estaba por caer cuando termino de sacar los restos de carbón que se había acumulado en torno a la chimenea. El viento frío murmuraba a través de las montañas trayendo consigo una vez más el eco de su voz…**_

"**Serena…"**

_**Llamándola…**_

_**Pero su voluntad volvió a ganarle a su corazón, dejando aquel eco en el olvido…**_

- Estará un poco sola aquí- _le manifestó él cuando la vio entrar…_

- No le temo a la soledad- _aquello era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado y no le desagradaba…- _Es mi primer hogar donde no dependo ni estoy bajo el mando de alguien- _algo que había añorado desde siempre… ser independiente…- _Gracias, Sr. Darién- _sorprendido… ella lo sorprendía a sobremanera…_

- Es pequeño y simple, como le dije- _refiriéndose a la cabaña…_

- Entonces me sentará muy bien- _dijo ella con una sonrisa de agradecimiento en su rostro, mientras el marchaba sin más dejándola en su reconfortante soledad…_

_**De pie junto a la chimenea, una vez más sintió crepitar sus recuerdos, al igual que las brazas…**_

"**Buen viaje, Srta. Tsukino! Buena suerte!"**

_**Y a través del velo de su mente escucho sus infantiles voces despedirla…**_

**-Flashback-**

_**Ya no era la pequeña Serena Tsukino, no… habían transcurrido ya 8 largos años en el internado y ella ahora se marchaba, no como la alumna sino como la Institutriz…**_

_**Los años que paso en Lowood no habían sido del todo infelices ya que nunca estuvo ociosa, aprendió a adquirí instrucción y su forma de ser aplicada le otorgo el merito de ser la primera alumna en su clase, lo que le permitió después de seis años de ser alumna, convertirse en profesora. Pero muchos de aquellos meritos se los debía a Miss Setsuna Meiou, quien la acogió bajo su tutela y le había enseñado todo lo que hasta ahora sabía. El trato y la amistad de Miss Meio, fue para Serena su solaz en esos años en Lowood, ya que ella llego a convertirse en una madre, maestra y compañera en su vida…**_

_**Pero al contraer nupcias Miss Meiou, Serena sintió que no había nada más que la atara a Lowood y un deseo inminente de libertad se instalo en su corazón… necesitaba un cambio, alicientes nuevos, gente nueva…**_

"_**Señorita joven, acostumbrada a enseñar, desea colocación en casa particular para educar niños menores de catorce años. Conoce todo lo esencial para dar una buena instrucción, así como francés, dibujo y música. Dirigirse a S.T., Lista de Correos, Lowton, condado de…" – Así rezaba aquel anunció suyo expuesto en el periódico local, el que alguien contestara, era su única esperanza de salir de Lowood…**_

_**Pasado algunos días ella vio brillar aquella esperanza en el nombre de la Sra. Fairfax, quien amablemente contesto a su anunció, proponiéndole ser institutriz de una sola niña en la Casa Thornfield, quince días después se veía rodeada de pequeñas chiquillas que la despedían a las puertas del internado…**_

- Adiós, Miss Tsukino!- _decían sus antiguas alumnas…_

- Buen viaje!- _se escuchaba a otras…_

- Gracias-

- Adiós, Miss Tsukino!-

- Adiós, Miss Tsukino!- _no paraban de decírselo con notas acongojadas mientras ella se abría paso entre las niñas para salir…_

- Niñas!- _esa voz desaprobatoria solo podía provenir de Miss Beryl… sus miradas se cruzaron, Miss Scatcherd seguía viéndola con el mismo desdén y tosquedad que la primera vez…_

- Adiós- _Serena se limito a sonreírle, despidiéndose de esa manera de todo aquello que envolvía a Lowood, a su antigua vida…._

* * *

- Thornfield, señorita!- _El viaje había sido algo largo y pesado, llevaba horas rogando por aquellas palabras que escucho brevemente del cochero._

_**Era ya noche cuando piso por vez primera Thorfield, así que no pudo ver mucho de la propiedad, más que él reflejo tenue de las luces a través de las ventanas de la casa. Un hombre mayor que la esperaba en la puerta, la guio a través de los pasillos al interior de la casa…**_

- Aguarde aquí, señorita…- _la dejo en aquel cuarto pequeño y reconfortante, disfrutando de la calidez que despedía la chimenea, pero al momento un ruido llamo su atención, viendo ingresar al salón a una mujer de edad avanzada…_

- Un placer, querida…- _acompañada con una lámpara, su aspecto le pareció amable…_

- ¿Es usted la Sra. Luna Fairfax?-

- Así es…- _la mujer la condujo a una esquina de la habitación donde se encontraba una criada- _Qué viaje extenuante debe haber sido- _ella sonrió concordando- _Debe tener las manos heladas, venga- _la Sra. Fairfax la despojo con cuidado de su gorro ante la atenta mirada de la chica de servidumbre- _Dios mío… que joven es!- _expreso la Sra. con sorpresa…_

- Tengo mucha experiencia, se lo aseguro- _repuso Serena, con preocupación… no deseaba que la Sra. Fairfax la considerara no apta para el trabajo…_

- Claro que sí! Seguramente será una suerte tenerla aquí…- _sonrió más tranquila ante lo dicho por la señora…_- Leah, dile a Martha que traiga algo de oporto caliente y que prepare unos sándwiches…- _ordenó a la muchacha que las acompañaba, entregándole de paso su abrigo junto con su gorro…- _Acérquese más al fuego…- _se arrimaron un poco más a la chimenea- _John está subiendo su equipaje a su cuarto-_ tomaron asiento en los bancos junto a esta…_-La puse al fondo de la casa, espero que no le moleste, los cuartos al frente tienen muebles más finos, pero me parecen muy sombríos y solitarios- _ella asintió a lo dicho por la Sra., no tenia preferencias especiales por el lugar donde dormiría… sabia que cualquier cuarto en aquella casa sería mucho mejor que los de Lowood…- _Me alegra que ya esté aquí… está es una casa grande y antigua, pero debo confesar que en invierno es solitaria y deprimente…- _la trataba como si ella fuera una visitante y no una empleada más, Serena nuca espero tan buen recibimiento por parte de la Sra. Fairfax- _Leah es una gran muchacha y John y Marta también son buena gente, pero son sirvientes y una no debe hablarles en términos de igualdad- _quería decir aquello que la señora Fairfax no la tenía a ella en el concepto de una sirviente más? Que le estaba dando un lugar de importancia en su casa? Se sintió confundida viéndose tratada con amabilidad insólita, pero notando la normalidad con la que manejaba la Sra. las cosas, decidió aceptar sus atenciones con naturalidad…_

* * *

- ¿Conoceré hoy a la Srta. Fairfax?- _pregunto Serena mientras atravesaban el pasillo oscuro que llevaba a las habitaciones…_

- ¿A quién?- _pregunto con desconcierto la Sra. Fairfax…_

- La Srta. Fairfax, mi alumna- _expreso Serena…_

- Habla de la Srta. Tomoe, la pupila del Sr. Kou, ella será su alumna-

- ¿Quién es el Sr. Kou?- _cuestiono confundida Serena… La Sra. Fairfax detuvo su caminar incrédula ante la pregunta de la chica_

- El dueño de Thornfield, el Sr. Seiya Edward Fairfax Kou- _aclaro la Sra. Fairfax…_

- Creía que Thornfield Hall le pertenecía a usted- _dijo Serena sorprendida por la revelación de la Sra. Fairfax…_

- Bendita sea, querida! Que idea! ¿Yo? Solo soy el ama de llaves- _manifestó entre risas la Sra. ante la ocurrencia de la joven…_

- Perdone…-_se disculpo Serena avergonzada por la confusión…_

- Hay una conexión distante entre el Sr. Kou y yo- _retomaron el caminar por aquel pasillo, que le pareció interminable a Serena- _Su madre era una Fairfax, pero nunca me aprovecharía de ello… Cielos! ¿Yo, dueña de Thornfield?- _Serena perdió un tanto el hilo de aquella conversación, sus sentidos se fijaron en un cuadro que se encontraba colgado en aquella parte del pasillo por el que ahora transcurrían, la pieza mostraba a dos mujeres recostadas una contraria a la otra, plenas en su desnudes…_

- Tendremos una casa alegre este invierno- _ seguía hablando la Sra. Fairfax sin percatarse de que Serena no le prestaba atención… en sus 18 años de vida jamás había visto pintura igual… desinhibida y hasta cierto punto pecadora, pero extremadamente atrayente…- _Con la Srta. Tomoe y con usted pasaremos momentos felices- _llegando al final del pasillo se detuvieron frente a una puerta, ya para entonces Serena había regresado su atención a la conversación…-_ El invierno pasado fue muy severo, si no llovía, nevaba, si no nevaba, había viento! Declaro que no vino a esta casa ni un alma de noviembre a febrero!- _comentaba la Sra. Fairfax mientras abría aquella puerta…- _Al llegar la primavera me sentí aliviada por no estar loca!-_ para sorpresa de Serena tras la puerta se erguía otro pasillo y al final de este otra puerta que fue abierta también por la Sra. Fairfax…- _Hice que Martha encendiera el fuego… espero que este cómoda…- _Serena se maravillo ante lo confortable de aquel espació, pequeño y cálido… sonrió mirando los rincones de la habitación, mientras sentía hincharse su corazón en gratitud…_

* * *

_**Aquella noche durmió profunda y tranquilamente, sin zozobras, ni temores y para cuando despertó ya estaba claro y la casa rebosaba en vida…**_

_**A la claridad del sol, volvió a maravillarse con aquel pequeño espacio que era su habitación, todo brillaba y parecía alegre a su alrededor…**_

- Ahora, da vuelta ese terreno antes de que baje la escarcha- _había escuchado decir a uno de los trabajadores en el jardín al abrir sus cortinas…esplendido pensó… su ventana daba al jardín…-_

- ¿También la parte superior?-

- Si!- _no podía existir vista más bonita que aquella… sonrió… se sentía feliz…_

_**Aseada y con los sentidos más desiertos que nunca, bajo hasta el recibidor, las muchachas iban y venían de un lado a otro aseando todo en el salón…**_

- Hoy debemos abrir la ventana del estudio para que entre el aire…- _escucho decir a la Sra. Fairfax…_

- Nunca vi una casa tan antigua- _manifestó al llegar donde estaba la Sra.- _La ha conservado muy hermosa- _las muchachas seguían viéndola como algo novedoso en aquel lugar…_

- Las visitas del Sr. Kou son siempre inesperadas,no le gusta llegar y encontrar todo cubierto, así que lo mantengo siempre listo…- _le explico la Sra. Fairfax- _Ahora venga y conozca a la Srta. Tomoe…- _La Sra. Luna se encamino fuera del salón pero antes de cruzar la puerta del recibidor se giro- _¿He dicho que es francesa?-

* * *

- Michiru estuvo llorando porque nadie nos entiende- _hermosa niña era Hotaru, de complexión frágil, tez blanca, cabellos cortos muy lisos y unos chispeantes ojos, tan azules que llegaban a rozar el violeta – _Nadie puede hablarnos excepto el Sr. Kou, pero él no está…- _le manifestó a Serena aquello en un perfecto y dulce francés, ante la mirada de su niñera, Michiru Kaiou…_

- El Sr. Kou no me ha dicho nada sobre ella- _le expreso la Sra. Fairfax que se encontraba junto a ellas en la biblioteca, que de ahora en adelante sería su salón de estudio…_

- ¿Dónde vivías, Hotaru, antes de venir a Thornfield?- _pregunto Serena, en francés, a la niña…_

- Con mamá…pero ahora está con la Virgen…- _respondió con congoja la pequeña…_

- Su madre ha muerto…- _informo Serena a la Sra. Fairfax quien expreso con un suspiro su pesar por la niña…_

- Mamá me enseño a bailar y a recitar poemas...- _comento la chiquilla más animada- _Cuando los caballeros venían a verla, me dejaba sentarme en sus rodillas a cantar… ¿puedo cantar para usted, mademoiselle?-

- Me agradaría mucho… - _cedió Serena a la pequeña con una sonrisa...- _Hotaru nos enseñará sus habilidades- _le informo a la Sra. Fairfax en cuanto la niña había asumido su puesto en medio del salón…_

_**Con coquetería característica de las damas francesas, Hotaru canto y bailo para las presentes una ópera, que a ojos de Serena no era conveniente para una niña de su edad…**_

- ¡Qué francesa!- _concluyo la Sra. Fairfax con cierta desaprobación a la actuación de la niña…_

* * *

_**Los días transcurrieron con rapidez, tal vez con la misma rapidez con que Hotaru asimilaba las lecciones impartidas por Serena. Matemática, Ciencias Naturales, lengua inglesa, historia y literatura, todo aquello y más veían día con día y aunque Hotaru era dócil como alumna, a Serena le costó en un principió mantener su atención y aplicación a la hora de trabajar, pero con el transcurrir de tiempo se adaptaron una a la otra, traspasando la línea de alumna-institutriz, guardando siempre el respeto entre ambas…**_

- "Debo irme caminando al pueblo – _le contaba Serena, aquella tarde en que se habían tomado un pequeño receso- _"No te vayas", le suplicó la sirvienta- _era la narración de una leyenda típica del lugar – _"El Gytrash vaga por estas colinas- _Serena le mostraba las ilustraciones de la criatura a Hotaru, mientras seguía emocionada narrando la historia…_

- ¿Qué es?- _pregunto en francés Hotaru, algo asustada…_

- Un espíritu del norte que acecha a los viajantes…- _la niña se revolvía en el regazo de Serena, donde había tomado asiento, e inspeccionaba con interés la imagen monstruosa del libro- _Entra en los cadáveres de las bestias, posee a los caballos, lobos, grandes perros…- _continuo Serena con voz tétricas…- _Lo conoces solo por sus ojos, que brillan como brazas… - _señalo los ojos de la bestia en el libro, mientras Hotaru comenzaba a temblar en sus brazos lo que la ínsito a querer asustar un poco a la pequeña, como lo hacía su nana Ikuko cuando ella era niña…-_ Y si encuentras uno…Grrrr- _apretó por sorpresa el cuerpo de la niña asiéndola saltar con susto._

- Que! Qué hará?- _pregunto la chiquilla nerviosa, lo que conmovió a Serena…_

- Nada…es solo una historia- _le explico para calmarla…_

_**Hotaru sonrió más tranquila, levantándose del regazo de Serena con su muñeca en manos, mientras Michiru abandonaba el salón con la charola de la merienda…**_

- Michiru me dijo que hay una mujer- _comento Hotaru mientras abría su casa de muñecas e introducía la suya en ella…-_ qué camina por los pasillos de esta casa por la noche- _Serena recogía el libro y las demás cosas que tenían en el piso, donde habían estado sentadas antes, mientras escuchaba el relato de la pequeña…- _Nunca la he visto, pero la gente dice que sus ojos y cabellos son rojos como el fuego - _la niña había captado ahora toda su atención- _la piel blanca como la luna- _cuando Hotaru se percato del interés de su maestra, redujo su tono de voz y empezó a arrastrar sus palabras tal como Serena lo había hecho antes…- _También atraviesa las paredes- _Serena trato al final de ignorarle ya que aunque sabía de ante mano las intensiones de Hotaru, aquello comenzaba a sugestionarla…- _Dicen que viene…- _se abalanzo Hotaru sobre ella con ademan de morderle pero Serena no se inmuto- _a chuparte la sangre! Grrrrrr- _la niña rio con gusto ante su pequeña travesura…_

- ¡Qué tonterías!- _rió de vuelta Serena restándole importancia a lo contado por la niña… "aunque en una casa tan vieja como aquella…" pensó… "tonterías Serena… tonterías!"_

* * *

**_Tres meses habían pasado ya desde su llegada a Thornfield, octubre, noviembre y diciembre de aquel año, y aunque su estancia en aquella casa fuese de lo más tranquila y hasta cierto punto feliz, ella sentía en su interior que algo faltaba, aunque en palabras no pudiera describir qué_**

_**Cuando aquellos anhelos desconocidos la asaltaban, abandonaba la compañía de su pupila y hasta el de la Sra. Fairfax y se dedicaba a pasearse por los pasillos del tercer piso mientras fijaba su vista al horizonte, como lo hacía ahora…**_

_**Era una tarde fría de enero y aunque despejado, aún conservaba el tinte lúgubre del invierno…**_

- ¿Qué te trae aquí arriba? Te esperaba para servir el té-

- No necesito té… gracias- _habían interrumpido su meditación y aquello en cierto modo le molesto, sin más volvió su vista al ventanal donde estaba perdida su mirada antes de que la Sra. Fairfax la interrumpiera…_

- Que vida tranquila, ¿no?-_ La Sra. Fairfax pareció entender la incomodidad de la muchacha…- _Esta casa aislada, un sino quieto para una mujer joven…- _Serena volvió su mirada a la Sra. Luna mientras ella se le acercaba…_

- Debería haber acción en la vida de una mujer como la hay en la de un hombre- _se aventuro a confesar su malestar- _Me conmociona que el horizonte sea nuestro eterno límite- _la Sr. Fairfax la escuchaba atenta y en silencio…-_A veces anhelo un poder de visión que me permitiera sobrepasarlo…sí pudiera contemplar todo lo que imagino… Nunca he visto una ciudad…nunca he hablado con hombres… y temo que toda mi vida se me pase…-

- Ejercicio y aire fresco, dicen que todo lo curan!- _respondió la Sra. Fairfax y Serena pareció confundida ante aquello- _Debo enviar unas cartas… ¿Las llevarías?- _Serena asintió condescendiente… tal vez si fuera eso lo que necesitaba…_

_**Había caído ya la noche para cuando Serena salió de la Casa Thorfield a dejar aquellas cartas de la Sra. Fairfax. La oscuridad y el frío predominaban, habría sido buena idea aceptar aquella encomienda?, se cuestiono. Ignorando aquel pensamiento apretó el paso, pero fue espantada repentinamente por un ave que voló frente a ella, dejando sus nervios a flor de piel y la situación no mejoro al adentrarse a la vereda arboleada ya que su visión se volvió nula, al ser rodeada por una densa niebla, fue entonces cuando lo escucho… los cascos… la presencia imponente de la bestia… el miedo la dejo en shock por segundos antes de oírlo relinchar y corcovear frente a ella…**_ _**"El Gytrash" pensó pero luego el sonido sordo de algo cayendo la volvió a la realidad…**_

- ¡Levántate bestia maldita! Levántate!- _escucho la voz ronca del hombre gritarle al animal con furia… era un hombre! No la bestia que ella pensó!- _Retroceda!- _fue el siguiente grito que escucho al querer auxiliar al desconocido que ya se encontraba en pie…_

- ¿Está herido señor?- _pregunto con duda al hombre…_- ¿Puedo ayudarlo? -

- ¿De dónde salió?- _él se alejo de ella arrastrando una pierna hasta hallar apoyo en uno de los arboles…_

- De Thornfield Hall señor, soy la institutriz- _con aquella oscuridad se hacía dificultoso verle el rostro o si tenía alguna herida de consideración- _Voy a enviar unas cartas… ¿busco a alguien que lo ayude? – _ella cruzo el espacio que les separaba para verle con mayor claridad…_

- La institutriz…- _repitió más para sí que para ella…-_ Usted misma me puede ayudar, tome la rienda y tráigalo a mi…- _ella atendió a su pedido, mirando dudosa al caballo que rebuznaba inquieto y volviendo su mirada al desconocido- _si es tan amable…- _al distinguir la ironía que acompaño aquella frase, se dirigió decidida al caballo pero este de inmediato corcoveo y rebuzno violentamente al distinguir que no era su dueño, haciendo que se alejara lo más que pudo de él…- _Sería más fácil llevarme a mi asía él, venga- _ella dudo… era un extraño malhumorado en medio del bosque… y si quería matarla?... – _Debo rogarle que por favor venga aquí, Srta. Institutriz?- _se escucho molesto y sarcástico al dirigirse una vez más a ella, lo que la hizo reaccionar y ayudarle, tomándole primero de un brazo para levantarlo, trabajo dificultoso para una menuda Serena, ya que este hombre media más que ella y por consiguiente era más pesado, pero ignorando aquello le sirvió de soporte, en ese momento un perro llego hasta ellos rodeándolos y ladrando de manera escandalosa, era del extraño también, estaba segura…- _Sosténgalo- _otra orden tosca por parte del "Señor"… ella tomo la rienda y le vio montar con pesadez al caballo…- _Apresúrese con su carta- _dijo él una vez dominado al caballo- _Quién sabe qué puede acechar en estos bosques oscuros…-_termino de decirle con voz rasposa y profunda antes de emprender la marcha junto con su can dejándola sola entre la arboleda…había sido aquel encuentro real?..._

* * *

**_Para cuando llego a Thorfield solo tenía deseos de deslizarse a través de sus sabanas y dormir profundamente, sentía como si hubiese caminado kilómetros. Entrando a casa la encontró un tanto alborotada, con la Sra. Fairfax dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra…_**

- Leah, ve a encender el fuego en la habitación del señor…ah! Y dile a Martha que prepare té!-

- Si señora!- _se encontraron en el recibidor cuando la Sra. Fairfax la abordo con premura- _El Sr. Kou está aquí!- _le informo… ahora entendía el revuelo…-_ Vaya a cambiarse el vestido, quiere conocerla…Leah toma su capa!- _se sintió confundida ante tanto protocolo y exigencia…_

- ¿Debo cambiarme?- _pregunto dudosa…_

- Siempre me arreglo para la noche si esta el Sr. Kou-

- Pero todos mis vestidos son iguales- _ella jamás se había preocupado por la ropa, nunca había necesitado hacerlo, sus vestidos eran sus uniformes, todos oscuros y tristes si se les miraba para acompañar una cena elegante…_

- Debe tener uno que sea mejor…- _confirmado, su closet era de lo peor… y no, no tenía ni siquiera uno que fuera mejor que otro…- _Esta de pésimo humor- _comento la Sra. Fairfax con inquietud, "pero eso no se arregla con otro vestido", pensó Serena…- _Su caballo se cayó en Hay Lane, y se luxó un tobillo- "_caballo? Luxación? No… no podía ser o sí?"- _Hace media hora que esta con el doctor, ¿Dónde ha estado usted?- _"Creo que provocándole un accidente al dueño…"_

**Nota de la adaptadora =)**

**Bueno aquí la dejamos por el momento, ojala les este gustando la lectura! Les aviso que a partir del Flashback que aparece aquí, los siguientes capítulos serán parte de él, ósea que todo lo que se verá narrado son recuerdos de Serena en Thornfield hasta que lleguemos al punto de inicio! **

**Ya saben si les gusta o no les gusta déjenmelos saber!**

**¡Feliz lectura!**

**XOXO**


End file.
